Cima
by Luka-sama
Summary: Kotone era la mejor entrenadora de su region, no por nada era la campeona. Pero cuando conocio a Red en la cima del monte plateado, supo que aun le faltaba mucho por aprender.


_No soy muy famosa en el fandom de Pokémon, pero me entraron ganas de escribir de ellos, hoy, así que yolo._

 **Cima**

Kotone había tenido una gran aventura, desde que aquella mañana obtuvo un Pokémon inicial, su querida cici, un cyndaquil que la acompañaría el resto de su aventura. Todo había sido un total caos. Desde ir por toda su región reuniendo medallas, derrocando nuevamente a una asociación criminal y en medio de casi perder toda la región.

Su vida nunca volvió a ser normal.

Kotone era una chica de cabellera castaña en dos coletas, un enorme gorro blanco y un overol de mezclilla que todos reconocían después de convertirse en campeona. Solía tener una gran sonrisa y actitud positiva, aunque no hablaba mucho, siempre esperaba ayudar a otros.

A pesar de ganar la liga con una edad muy joven, sus aventuras estaban lejos de terminar cuando llego a Kanto, luego cuando se vio envuelta en un ritual para llamar Arceus, como aventuras con Pokémon legendarios por todos lados.

Pero su mayor reto fue el monte plateado, cualquiera diría que sería fácil para alguien con una gran cantidad de experiencia. Pero luego de que Pokémon fuertes la atacaran cada dos por tres, entrenadores en todos lados y que su botiquín disminuyera rápidamente.

Llego a la cima.

La vista era la más hermosa que vio en toda su vida, y ahí fue cuando lo conoció.

Red Otsuka.

El campeón de Kanto.

El entrenador más fuerte del mundo.

Y más solitario, eso lo aprendería más tarde.

Ese primer encuentro fue…patético y devastador. Había ido tan confiada gracias a todas sus aventuras, que el mejor entrenador del mundo, barrio el suelo con ella. Fue cuando Cici cayó al suelo debilitada, que había corrido (volado) al centro Pokémon más cercano. Esa noche decidió que debería entrenar para la próxima vez e ir con una estrategia.

La segunda vez, unas cuantas semanas después, si bien la batalla fue más laboriosa, el resultado no cambio. Esta vez se detuvo cuando faltaba poco para que cici cayera exhausta. Red la había visto con una ceja arriba, sin decir nunca una palabra, pero atrajo a su Blastoise para que ella pudiera irse.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se marchó con una promesa de volver.

La tercera y cuarta vez quedaron ambos con un solo Pokémon, pero fue cuando Kotone comprendió por que perdía tanto. Si bien Cici y ella estuvieron siempre juntas, el ver como Red confiaba tan ciegamente en su pikachu y su enorme poder, le demostraron que aún no estaba a su nivel.

Llamo a Cici, quien frustrada aun en su evolución final, comprendió al igual que ella, que tan lejos estaban de ganar aun.

—Ya veo por qué eres conocido como el entrenador más fuerte de todos—hablo con una voz llena de dos emociones, una grande por la buena batalla, pero otra triste de no ganar aun.

Debía ser más fuerte.

Red en cambio la miro con ambas manos en sus bolsillos con total indiferencia.

—Gracias por la batalla—dijo en forma de despedida.

Durante sus batallas nunca habían hablado, pero dado que no pensaba volver a subir (hasta estar segura que su nivel estaba suficientemente alto para el reto) supuso que era bueno decir algo, aunque su interlocutor no era conocido por alguien hablador.

—¿Volverás?—dijo una voz fuerte.

Volteo sorprendida a ver como Red la miraba con esos ojos intensos, aun a pesar de la nevada que estaba comenzando a caer.

Su boca se abrió unos milímetros.

Pestañeo cuando proceso sus palabras, no había una razón para volver si no podía vencerle.

—La siguiente semana—igual contesto, incapaz de negar a una extraña chispa en los ojos del entrenador.

.

Sus visitas eran más seguidas de aquel extraño inicio, siempre combatiendo y luchando por ganar, sabía que no era una gran entrenadora como Red, pero seguía visitando la cima una y otra vez. Red era alguien silencioso y que siempre parecía dispuesto a enfrentarse en batalla, aunque llevo varios Pokémon con nuevas estrategias, solo parecía aumentar el interés de Red en su persona.

Cada que terminaban y si el clima le permitía, ella tomaba asiento al borde y se tiraba de espaldas a ver el cielo. Red no decía nada, aunque comenzó a sentarse a su lado de igual forma, a veces le regalaba máxima poción para regresar al combate.

—El cielo es hermoso desde aquí al igual que la vista—hablaba a la nada en especial.

Red nunca hablaba, bueno en pocas ocasiones, pero no eran mucho más que monosílabos sin sentido.

.

Una de sus visitas fue en medio de una batalla con otro entrenador, vio impresionada como Red lo barrió al igual que la primera vez que lo hizo con ella. El hombre lo miro con resentimiento, diciendo que era imposible que alguien fuera tan fuerte sin trucos. Con una mirada que congelaría el hielo, le dijo que jamás volviera. Ella se ocultó detrás de un pilar esperando que el hombre se fuera enojado, antes de pasar confundida.

Quedo más confundida cuando los ojos usualmente fríos de Red, se suavizaron solo un poco al verla.

—Espera ahí—dijo mientras curaba sus Pokémon.

Ella no pensaba irse, no había subido esa estúpida montaña enorme llena de entrenadores (quienes ya la conocían y saludaban amablemente, incluso algunos ya no peleaban contra ella) para irse sin su buena batalla.

En cambio le dijo que no iba a pelear ese día, al ver a su pikachu algo cansado.

En su lugar le ofreció parte de la comida que aun sobrevivía en su mochila, este la acepto algo confundido y enojado de no tener su pelea.

No discutió.

Y disfrutaron juntos de la vista.

.

Atrapo a un pikachu en medio de Kanto, decidió que como broma a Red lo entrenaría para enfrentarlo a Pika, el pikachu de Red, cuyo nombre fue mencionado pocas veces. Pero dado que el pikachu del entrenador era demasiado fuerte, se vio obligada a usar todos sus conocimientos y casi tres meses de duras batallas, para tenerlo a un nivel similar al de su equipo. Se aseguró de ir contra Lance y algunos líderes de Kanto para que fuera una digna oponente.

.

Al quinto mes se preguntó por qué hacía tanto por Red.

Hibiki y Crystal, sus Sempais de completar la pokedex, la vieron confundidos esa tarde que se reunión con ellos. Ella parecía perdida, sin comprender por qué se esforzaba tanto por alguien que no conocía bien.

—Se volvió loca—musito Hibiki por bajo y Crystal rio nerviosa.

.

Al sexto mes ya Thunder estaba lista, así que decidió subir nuevamente la montaña lista para un verdadero combate Pokémon. Todo su equipo había subido varios niveles y estaba segura que ese día la pelea seria digna de película. Entro con una sonrisa alegre por la abertura que llevaría al lugar donde Red siempre estaba, para caerse de espaldas al ver como estaba vacía.

¿VACIA?

Red nunca se iba.

Miro a Cici preocupada, esta le regreso la misma mirada confundida.

No sabía qué hacer, no tenía el número de teléfono de Red o alguna forma de comunicarse. Tomo ambas coletas y las jalo con todas sus fuerzas, tanto entrenamiento a la basura.

Rendida en esperarlo y no irse, tomo asiento y tomo varias de sus pertenencias para ver cuánto podría esperar. Se sorprendió al ver su teléfono sonar, pensando que a esa altura sería imposible que tuviera señal. Se encogió de hombros, viendo asombrada el nombre de "Green" en la pantalla de teléfono. Se preguntó por qué el líder más fuerte de Kanto la llamaría.

—Buenas tardes Green—saludo con la emoción que no tenía.

Escucho un bufido cansado de parte del chico.

—Ven ahora—gruño antes de colgar.

Pestañeo viendo a Cici, está la vio confundida, antes que ambas se encogieran de hombros.

.

Volar era rápido y eficaz, tanto que quedó dormida y llego gracias a su Pokémon dragonite. Llego al gimnasio de ciudad verde y quedo congelada al ver a Red en medio de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y viendo a la nada. Pronto Pila se bajó de sus hombros y corrió a verla, saltando a sus brazos donde restregó su mejilla con la de ella.

—Red—dijo alegre y confundida de verlo.

De pronto ladeo la cabeza cuando al otro lado de Red, salió Green con mirada frustrada y altanera como de costumbre.

—Mira Kotone, sé que eres la campeona de Johto, pero aun así no te da derecho que tu novio venga a joderme la existencia por que no te ve hace seis meses—

—¿Novio?—dijo pestañeando confundida.

Algo que pareció enojar más aun a Green, pero en cambio Red solo bostezo sin darles importancia.

—Conozco a este imbécil desde niños y no tengo por qué aguantarlo cuando esta insoportable, si vas a enamorar a este soquete más te vale no dejarlo sin decirle nada—gruño de nuevo antes de entrar a su gimnasio, de donde salía un extraño humo.

Kotone ladeo la cabeza confundida sin entender nada.

Luego giro a ver a Red que la miraba intensamente.

Alzo una ceja.

—No tengo tu numero—fue lo que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

Aturdida ella lo siguió rápidamente con Pika en sus manos y Cici siguiéndola de cerca.

—No entiendo Red, viniste aquí para buscarme y le pediste ayudar a Green…no entiendo por qué sale fuego de su gimnasio, tampoco sé de qué hablaba sobre novios y…no entiendo nada en realidad—decía Kotone aturdida.

Red se encogió de hombros.

La chica no ocupaba saber que de alguna extraña forma estaba enamorado de ella, que estaba preocupado por que no se apareciera y tomo la idea de venir a extorsionar a Green hasta que la hiciera aparecer. Para su alivio esta parecía intacta y solo lo miraba confundida.

Ya podía volver a dormir tranquilo.

Miro sobre su hombro a la chica preguntándole a Pika y señalando que él era molesto por no responderle, sonriendo levemente al ver la mirada de la chica.

Sin duda Kotone, era la chispa que había estado buscando tanto tiempo en el monte plateado.

Podría darse unas vacaciones y visitar Johto un tiempo.

Que Kotone fuera la campeona de esa región, no tenía nada que ver con su decisión.

Ya haría que Green se hiciera cargo del papeleo como campeón como de costumbre.

 **Fin**

 _Amo más el Red x Yellow, pero soy multishipper._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
